1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna unit for a portable communication terminal, and more particularly to an antenna unit for a portable communication terminal having an incoming call lamp mounted thereon to function as a ring signal indicator.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a portable communication terminal refers to a hand-held portable communication unit such as, for example, a portable cellular telephone, CT-2, a wireless telephone and a car phone, etc. The portable communication terminal typically communicates via radio waves between itself and a base station, and the cellular telephone similarly communicates between a portable unit and a fixed unit.
Recently, the cellular cordless telephone has become smaller in its physical dimensions, due in large part to a continuing trend toward increased electronic component sensitivity and reduced electronic component size. Accordingly, a flip-type cellular telephone of very high sensitivity has enjoyed increasing popularity in telecommunication applications. A flip cover pivotably mounted to the lower portion of a body of the portable communication terminal may be configured to protect a plurality of function buttons on the body as well as house the electronics required to transmit the voice of the user. Furthermore, the portable, flip-type communication terminal may be made smaller than conventional terminals by incorporating state-of-the art electronics.
Such a flip-type communication terminal typically includes a flip cover, a body and a shutting unit (a flip module) connecting the flip cover with the body. A microphone can be positioned at the lowest portion of the body and can also be positioned in the flip cover. The foregoing will be easily understood by those having ordinary skill in the art.
Referring to the embodiment of the prior art as shown in FIG. 1, the portable communication terminal includes a body 10, a flip cover 11 and a flip cover shutting unit pivotally connecting the body 10 with the flip cover 11. Mounted to the middle portion of the front upper side of the body 10 is an incoming call lamp 20 which is turned on when a power supply is switched on, the telephone rings or a message is received. An antenna 30 is mounted to the one end portion of the top side of body 10. A speaker 12 and a LCD window 13 are disposed under the incoming call lamp 20. A plurality of function keys 14 are arranged in a row and column configuration under the LCD window 13, and a microphone 15 and a flip cover 11 are assembled together at the lowest portion of the body 10. As illustrated, the flip cover 11 is mounted to the body 10 in such a manner that it is fitted into the shutting unit included in a housing 16 and may be opened or closed within a predetermined angle range.
However, in the conventional portable communication terminal, a problem exists in that the incoming call lamp is mounted to the front upper side of the body of the portable communication terminal. According to the position of the terminal vis a vis the user, the user may not be able to see the flickering of the lamp.